Under Covers (Tabby-Style)
by acebear
Summary: Tabby goes Undercover
1. Chapter 1

Under Covers (Tabby-Style)

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was in the elevator on her way to see Jenny because for some reason Jenny asked her to come to her office. While she was waiting for the doors to open she grabbed one of the dumdum's she had in her jacket pocket and popped it into her mouth. She didn't know why but for the last week she had been into one flavor (watermelon) of the sucker brand so there she was in the elevator with a whole pocket full of watermelon dumdums. Soon the doors opened and she was walking toward Jenny's office. She was waiting outside with Jenny's assistant while Jenny was talking to Gibbs when Tony walked in. He looked at her and asked her what she was doing she then told him that Jenny had called her up and then he said that's odd because Gibbs called him and told him to come up. They gave each other a look of worry because Gibbs didn't know about them being together since they were 20 when she switched colleges and they were afraid he might have found out but then again they have been so careful about keeping them out of the office that he might not know. She after a moment of them looking at each other reached into her pocket and pulled out a dumdum and said here you look like you could use it he took it and said thanks. He had just put the sucker into his mouth when the door opens revealing Gibbs.

Gibbs stood there and looked from Abby to Tony and back before saying really Abs. She then said yes we can't all be like you boss man as she takes yet another sucker out of her pocket and hands it to him. he looks at her for a moment before taking it she then turned to Jenny and tried to give her one as well but Jenny told her no thank you to which she said well maybe you will want it later and set a sucker on the desk. She then sat down and looked at Gibbs to Jenny and asked what she was doing here because she really should be in her lab. Jenny was the one to finally tell them why they had been called and that was because they were going to be going deep undercover. Tony was the next one to speak when he asked how long he and Abby would be undercover for to witch Gibbs answered by saying a year maybe two and what did it matter as long as they got the guy , Abby then said she would be OK with this as long as she could still have her Dumdums and caff pow's and if they didn't tap the place that she was OK with earwigs but nothing else. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment or two before Gibbs finally agreed. After Gibbs agreed Jenny handed Abby and Tony the files of the couple they were going to be.

After the meeting was done and everything was agreed she was back in the elevator with time with him and it was shut off so they could take a moment to breathe her more than him he was there for the comfort he always was and always would be so there they were in the elevator him holding her just like he had that night in her dorm room four months after they first started dating over a pregnancy scar that no one but them to this day knew about because back then they weren't ready for a family but now that they were older they had been talking about finally starting their family .After a few more moments he kissed her and told her that they should go home so they could pack whatever clothes they wanted to bring with them. She nodded and kissed him one more time before going and turning the elevator back on.

It didn't take them long to get home and for them to pack up some things they didn't pick a lot of things out because they knew the house would be full of new clothes and things so once they had finished packing he took their bags out to the car then came back .once he was back he pulled her close and kissed her deeply before finally picking her up and carrying her out the door and to the car. It didn't take long for them to get to the house they would be staying at . Once they had gotten to the house and they had walked in it wasn't long till they were walking around and checking things out.

They had just finished looking at the downstairs and were in the kitchen when she finally said wow this place is beautiful he then said not as beautiful as you as he wrapped his arms around her before saying come we have a whole other floor to see then kissed her. He then took her hand and lead her up the stairs to the 2nd floor. It didn't take them long to see most of the floor they decided to save the master bedroom for last. Once they had gotten to the door for the master bedroom he opened the door then picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. she pulled him down with her kissing him deeply. After they parted she placed her hand on his cheek and told him she loved him so much and how he meant everything to her and that even though she hated being away from her lab for as long as they were going to be there that him being with her made this whole thing worth it. He agreed before taking her hand and kissing it then placing a kiss on her lips before saying that he would find the earwigs while she goes and checks out that nice walk in closet. He then got up and she sat up after she was up he kissed her one more time before going and looking around the room for the earwigs. She took a deep breath before finally getting up and walking over and into the closet. After a moment or two looking for the earwigs is when he head her say oh hell no if they think I'm wearing these they are so wrong. He stopped looking and went and walked into the closet to see what she was talking about that is when he saw it what she was holding.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think she is holding please let me know in a review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Under Covers(Tabby-Style) Chapter 2

I Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

Gibbs stood there and looked from Abby to Tony and back before saying really Abs. She then said yes we can't all be like you boss man as she takes yet another sucker out of her pocket and hands it to him. he looks at her for a moment before taking it she then turned to Jenny and tried to give her one as well but Jenny told her no thank you to which she said well maybe you will want it later and set a sucker on the desk. She then sat down and looked at Gibbs to Jenny and asked what she was doing here because she really should be in her lab. Jenny was the one to finally tell them why they had been called and that was because they were going to be going deep undercover. Tony was the next one to speak when he asked how long he and Abby would be undercover for to witch Gibbs answered by saying a year maybe two and what did it matter as long as they got the guy , Abby then said she would be OK with this as long as she could still have her Dumdums and caff pow's and if they didn't tap the place that she was OK with earwigs but nothing else. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment or two before Gibbs finally agreed. After Gibbs agreed Jenny handed Abby and Tony the files of the couple they were going to be.

After the meeting was done and everything was agreed she was back in the elevator with time with him and it was shut off so they could take a moment to breathe her more than him he was there for the comfort he always was and always would be so there they were in the elevator him holding her just like he had that night in her dorm room four months after they first started dating over a pregnancy scar that no one but them to this day knew about because back then they weren't ready for a family but now that they were older they had been talking about finally starting their family .After a few more moments he kissed her and told her that they should go home so they could pack whatever clothes they wanted to bring with them. She nodded and kissed him one more time before going and turning the elevator back on.

It didn't take them long to get home and for them to pack up some things they didn't pick a lot of things out because they knew the house would be full of new clothes and things so once they had finished packing he took their bags out to the car then came back .once he was back he pulled her close and kissed her deeply before finally picking her up and carrying her out the door and to the car. It didn't take long for them to get to the house they would be staying at . Once they had gotten to the house and they had walked in it wasn't long till they were walking around and checking things out.

They had just finished looking at the downstairs and were in the kitchen when she finally said wow this place is beautiful he then said not as beautiful as you as he wrapped his arms around her before saying come we have a whole other floor to see then kissed her. He then took her hand and lead her up the stairs to the 2nd floor. It didn't take them long to see most of the floor they decided to save the master bedroom for last. Once they had gotten to the door for the master bedroom he opened the door then picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. she pulled him down with her kissing him deeply. After they parted she placed her hand on his cheek and told him she loved him so much and how he meant everything to her and that even though she hated being away from her lab for as long as they were going to be there that him being with her made this whole thing worth it. He agreed before taking her hand and kissing it then placing a kiss on her lips before saying that he would find the earwigs while she goes and checks out that nice walk in closet. He then got up and she sat up after she was up he kissed her one more time before going and looking around the room for the earwigs. She took a deep breath before finally getting up and walking over and into the closet. After a moment or two looking for the earwigs is when he head her say oh hell no if they think I'm wearing these they are so wrong. He stopped looking and went and walked into the closet to see what she was talking about that is when he saw it what she was holding.

Now on Under Covers

He walked into the closet and what he saw made him laugh. He saw her in a middle of a sea of pastel colors, flowery dresses basically everything she wasn't and to top it all off she was holding a fake baby bump. She looked at him and said this isn't funny there's more of these as she dropped the fact bump in her hand and walked over to a manikin dressed in a flowery dress lifting it and revealing an even bigger fake bump. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and said come on let's forget about this stuff in here and let's go find the earwigs she nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. He turned the kiss into a make out before long picking her up and carrying her out of the closet and over to the bed laying her down. He stopping kissing her long enough to get them undressed taking his time with her underwear.

Once they were completely naked and he didn't waste time getting on top of her and entering her fast and hard. The faster he went the louder she got and the louder she got the faster he went. It wasn't long till they were coming hard and fast together.

After they finished and got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She had just laid her head on him when she saw a box on a nightstand so she picked it up and opened it and said ah here they are as she took one of the earwigs out. After they had their earwigs were in they hear Gibbs say that it was about time that they found those that Ziva had to hide them in plain sight. After a few moments of Gibbs talking to them is when she finally asked Gibbs if Jenny was there because she needed to talk to her about what she found in the closet. Gibbs looked at Jenny and said I don't think she likes what you picked out Jen, Jen then put her own earwig in and started talking to Abby about what was found in the closet. After another few mins of them talking Abby finally agreed to wear everything but only if Tony has to wear something Pastel as well hearing this made him give her a look like your lucky I love you. She then kissed his cheek lightly he smiled and then agreed not really wanting to because on him he hates those types of colors but for her, he would do anything because he loved her more then words could say.

A/n stopping this chapter here what do u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Undercovers(Tabby-Style) chapter 3

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

He walked into the closet and what he saw made him laugh. He saw her in a middle of a sea of pastel colors, flowery dresses basically everything she wasn't and to top it all off she was holding a fake baby bump. She looked at him and said this isn't funny there's more of these as she dropped the fact bump in her hand and walked over to a manikin dressed in a flowery dress lifting it and revealing an even bigger fake bump. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and said come on let's forget about this stuff in here and let's go find the earwigs she nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. He turned the kiss into a make out before long picking her up and carrying her out of the closet and over to the bed laying her down. He stopping kissing her long enough to get them undressed taking his time with her underwear.

Once they were completely naked and he didn't waste time getting on top of her and entering her fast and hard. The faster he went the louder she got and the louder she got the faster he went. It wasn't long till they were coming hard and fast together.

After they finished and got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She had just laid her head on him when she saw a box on a nightstand so she picked it up and opened it and said ah here they are as she took one of the earwigs out. After they had their earwigs were in they hear Gibbs say that it was about time that they found those that Ziva had to hide them in plain sight. After a few moments of Gibbs talking to them is when she finally asked Gibbs if Jenny was there because she needed to talk to her about what she found in the closet. Gibbs looked at Jenny and said I don't think she likes what you picked out Jen, Jen then put her own earwig in and started talking to Abby about what was found in the closet. After another few mins of them talking Abby finally agreed to wear everything but only if Tony has to wear something Pastel as well hearing this made him give her a look like your lucky I love you. She then kissed his cheek lightly he smiled and then agreed not really wanting to because on him he hates those types of colors but for her, he would do anything because he loved her more then words could say.

Now on Undercovers

2 weeks Later

Abby was in the living room wearing a Yellow flowery dress with matching Yellow heels watching TV and sucking a yet another watermelon Dumdum. She still couldn't understand when she still had the obsession with the suckers but she loved them just as much as her caff pows. After a few more licks she finally started to realize why. She took the sucker out of her mouth and put it back in the wrapper and picked up her phone and looked at the calendar. Her eyes went wide when she finally realized she was late. She then started to smile before putting her phone down and walking upstairs and into their bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she went to the medicine closet and pulled out the Twin pack of Pregnancy tests she packed before they left to go undercover. She then took a deep breath before taking them.

After taking them she set a timer and left the bathroom and went and sat on the bed. While waiting for the timer went off Tony walked into the bedroom and asked her what she was up too. Just as she was about to answer when the timer went off. She then said she would be right back as she took her earwig out and walked back to the bathroom. Once she was back in the bathroom she walked over the sink and flipped over them over smiled and picked them up and walked into the bedroom. Once she was in the bedroom she motioned for him to take his earwig out. He took his earwig out put it on the bed next to hers and walked over to her. Once he was over to her she looked at him and took his hands and placed the tests in his hand. They never took their eyes off each other until she placed the tests in his hands once the tests were in his hands he looked down he smiled then looked back up at her and kissed her. She kissed him back and said that all the watermelon Dumdums make sense now. He agreed and kissed her again before saying come on let's put our earwigs back in. She nodded and took his hand and they walked over to the bed and put their earwigs back in.

After getting their earwigs back in they decided to go to the kitchen and make some lunch. it didn't take them long to get to the kitchen and for them to get the things out that they needed to make a salad , garlic bread, and spaghetti. He was making the spaghetti while she was putting the garlic bread on a cookie sheet. After she had finished putting the bread on the sheet she turned to him and asked him to put it in the oven. After he took it and put it into the oven he went back to making the sauce and she went to wash her hands and start making the salad. It wasn't long till everything was cooked and they were sitting at the table and eat and just talking about things but not about the baby since they had their earwigs back in.

After they finished eating she decided to go and take a bath so she went up to their bedroom and took her earwig back out setting it on the nightstand. After it was on the nightstand she went to the closet and got something to change into. She then left the closet and walked into the bathroom and set her stuff down then went over to the tub and turned the water on. After the tub was full she turned the tub off and got in. Once she was in the tub and relaxing she decided to sing to their baby that she still couldn't believe was in her. She smiled and sang.

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Run away to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world, I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world, we're gonna make

he came into the bedroom to check on her when he heard her singing in the bathroom. She had the door open so he stood there in the doorway just listening to her sing. After she was finished he walked over to her and sat on the toilet and told her how much he loved her she told him she loved him too. She then looked at him in worry before he said he took his earwig out before coming upstairs. She nodded and said she was ready to get out. She then asked him to get her towel for her as she stood up and let the water out. He got up from the toilet and walked over to the sink and got her towel and went back over to her and handed it to her. After she was out of the tub and she was dried off he picked her up and carried her to one of the smaller bedrooms across the hall for theirs where he after laying her down he got undressed and got on top of her. It wasn't long after he had gotten on top of her that they started making love for the first time since they had put their earwigs in 2 weeks ago.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
